La Decisión
by HasuLess
Summary: Entre dudas y una ceremonia de bodas que esta a solo horas de efectuarse. Rin tendrá que resolver las interrogantes que fueron lanzadas al aire, y así tomar por fin una decisión.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Editado.**

* * *

 **LA DECISION**

La joven mujer corría tanto como sus piernas, kimono y sandalias le permitían. Mientras su cabello azabache, sedoso y brilloso era tocado por la luz del sol, que se colaba entre el espeso follaje del bosque.

La respiración escapaba trémula de los labios rosáceos y, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, por el calor y la agitación de su andar.

Era como si de una persecución se tratará, pero esa idea era muy diferente de la realidad. Porque nadie que estuviera en esa situación, tendría dibujada una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, cómo la que tenía plasmada Rin.

La chica de diecisiete años, fue avisada de la llegada del daiyōkai por Inuyasha. El primero acostumbra visitarla en determinado tiempo a la aldea. En dónde fue dejada, para ser criada por la anciana y sacerdotisa Kaede.

Tal apuró no solía suceder, ya que el mismo Sesshōmaru, le avisaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en ir a visitarla, y eso no concordaba con la fecha que le había estipulado.

Sólo habían pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo vio, pero en vez de intrigarla, le alegraba de sobremanera.

El acto espontaneo por parte de Sesshōmaru, lograba que el regocijo cubriera por completo a la pelinegra.

Se detuvo de golpe al llegar al pequeño claro, que se encontraba escondido entre el denso bosque.

Ahí pudo visualizar al albino ser que le daba la espalda, mirando algún punto desconocido para Rin —cómo siempre—, pero que intuía que el yōkai ya sabía de su presencia.

Respiró profundó para calmar su acelerada respiración, pasó sus dedos entre su lacia cabellera peinándola un poco, y terminó acomodando el kimono azul con bordados de flor de cerezo, el cual había sido un regalo del ser que seguía dándole la espalda.

Al estar totalmente presentable, sus labios se curvaron sutilmente en una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, y procedió a iniciar la plática con el mononoke blanco.

—¡Buena tarde, Sesshōmaru-sama! —saludó entusiasmada—. Rin no esperaba su llegada.

—Rin.

La chica seguía mirando al imponente yōkai, esperanzada a que éste dijera algo más, pero no fue así. Sólo se quedó con nombrarla con su imperturbable y masculina voz. Era lo suficiente, para saber que tenía la autorización de acercarse a él.

Rin dio pasos juguetones, hasta llegar lo más cerca que se permitía estar junto a él.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, para ver el rostro del estoico ser; con ello, su larga melena cayó, tan pesada como si de una cortina de seda se tratara.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó con infinita curiosidad—. ¿Rin empieza a preocuparse? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

Rin no pudo evitar sentirse negativa, ya que en esa visita faltaba aquel ser pequeño de piel verde y apariencia de sapo.

Acontecimiento que jamás había sucedido, hasta ahora.

—¿Por qué no ha venido Jaken-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, sólo logró que los intensos ojos ámbares se posaran en su persona. Pero aquella impasible mirada, cambió rápidamente a un ceño ligeramente fruncido.

La intención de cuestionar del porqué de aquella expresión a Sesshōmaru, se ánulo, en el momento en que las yemas de esos largos y blanquecinos dedos le acariciaban sutilmente, para no dañarla con las largas y afiladas garras de inugami.

—¿Quién ha sido?

Rin parpadeó un par de veces, al no entender la cuestión del _Señor de las Tierras del Oeste_ , hasta que sintió que le acariciaba con insistencia sólo una pequeña área de su mejilla derecha.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó al recordar que tenía ese pequeño rasguño—. Fue Rin, cuando estaba jugando con los niños entre unos arbustos. Trató de alcanzar a uno, pero topó con una ramita la cual causó el araño.

Explicó tal cómo fue el suceso, de los cuales la joven morocha ya estaba acostumbrada.

Ya que siempre terminaba con alguna raspadura o corte, al jugar con los hijos tanto de la familia del monje Miroku, y el pequeño hijo de Inuyasha.

A pesar de la explicación de Rin, Sesshōmaru no retiró sus dedos de la mejilla sonrojada.

Aun así, eso no le molestó a Rin, al contrario, ese tipo de contacto era realmente escaso, así que no rompería con ello, hasta que el mononoke lo decidiera.

—Rin aún no sabe el motivó de su visita. ¿No hay nada de lo que se deba preocupar?

—No.

Sesshōmaru retiró sus dedos del pómulo de Rin, y caminó hasta una de las grandes rocas que tocaban la pequeña laguna.

Tomó asiento en una de ellas y perdió su vista en un punto incierto.

—Entonces, Sesshōmaru-sama vino a visitar sin motivo aparente a Rin —comentó con mucha emoción—. Rin está muy feliz por ello.

La joven mujer extendió su sonrisa y se colorearon de rosado las mejillas.

Trotó rápidamente hacia el daiyōkai y se sentó frente a él, en una roca más pequeña, y un apacible silencio los cubrió a ambos, uno del cual ya estaban acostumbrados.

Para el inugami era normal, ya que su propia existencia significaba un silencio apacible. En el caso de Rin, cuya naturaleza era la de un ser parlanchín, que tenía que contar con lujo de detalle todo lo que sus ojos veían, había sido un proceso muy complicado. Sin embargo, había logrado guardar silencio cuando el momento lo ameritaba, y así disfrutar de la presencia de Sesshōmaru, con mucho más detalle y gusto.

—Hay más ruido de lo usual.

Rin parpadeó de nuevo sorprendida, al escuchar al mononoke iniciar una conversación, algo inusual por parte de él.

No dudo mucho y prefirió aprovechar la charla que, Sesshōmaru le regalaba en ese instante.

—Tal vez no recuerde, "o no me escucho" —pensó lo último—. Rin le comentó que en esta semana se celebraría la boda de Kohaku-kun.

»Incluso, Rin le pasó la cordial invitación que le dio Kohaku-kun, para la boda.

—¿Hoy? —Preguntó el albino.

—¡Sí! —Respondió con entusiasmo, al sentarse sobre sus piernas y chocar sus palmas entre sí—. La aldea completa se ha esforzado mucho y, sin duda, será una hermosa ceremonia.

»Kohaku-kun habló con Rin, para platicarle lo nervioso y a la vez, lo feliz que se siente. Del amor que le profesa a Chinatsu-chan, y que por fin podrá unirse a ella para siempre —un profundó suspiro escapó de los labios—. Chinatsu-chan también se le ve muy contenta, aunque ella no platica muchas cosas personales con Rin, pero se puede observar la alegría que emana.

» ¿No cree que ese tipo de uniones son esplendidas?

—¿Así lo crees, Rin?

—¡¿Ah?!

La joven mujer fue tomada desprevenida, por la repentina pregunta que hizo el peli-plateado.

Después de todo, otra de las características del imponente yōkai, era no tomarles importancia a sus conversaciones. Generalmente sólo escuchaba y, a veces, respondía con simples monosílabos, por la insistencia que le aplicaba.

El asombro se acentuó, cuando esos intensos ojos bañados en oro se clavaron en ella.

Llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, al sentir cómo éste se aceleró instantáneamente y bajó su mirada al apreciar el ardor en sus mejillas.

—¿Consideras necesario una ceremonia para permanecer junto a alguien? —Sesshōmaru insistió ante su cuestión ampliada.

Así se ganó la atención de los intensos ojos marrones.

—Pues... —Apretó con fuerza sus manos sobre el pecho, cómo si con ello pudiera calmar a su apresurado corazón—. Rin no lo cree, después de todo, Kagome-sama e Inuyasha-sama no se casaron y, aun así, ellos están juntos e incluso tuvieron al pequeño Kaname-kun. Y aun se profesan el mismo…no, mucho más amor que antes.

—Hmmm… —Fue lo único que el mononoke blanco exclamó, para después volver su vista hacia el inmenso bosque que los rodeaba.

—¿Por qué le cuestiona esto a Rin, Sesshōmaru-sama?

Rin no pretendía quedarse con la duda, por el leve interés de su _señor_ hacia ese tema. Sin embargo, tampoco esperaba que este le contestara.

Al final de cuentas, no era su obligación del mononoke el sacarla de las irresoluciones que su mente creaba.

—Los yōkai no somos como los humanos, no gastamos el tiempo en sandeces como ceremonias. Simplemente nos juntamos, no hay un preámbulo cordial para la unión.

La pelinegra escuchó atenta las palabras dichas por el albino, ya que consideraba que era algo que debía recordar.

—Entiendo, pero… —Colocó el dedo índice sobre la barbilla, mostrando interés en la curiosa información que se le dio— ¿Cómo logran dar a conocer que ya están emparejados con alguien? Después de todo, no hay una ceremonia que confirme tal unión.

—La mujer de la bestia, puede darte esa respuesta.

Sesshōmaru se levantó con grácil elegancia y tomó caminó al lado contrario de la aldea. Así dando entender, que ya era la hora de marcharse.

—Rin le dirá a Kohaku-kun, que no podrá venir a la boda —le informó con una sonrisa.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Cuando volteó para ver al daiyōkai, este ya se había marchado.

Así dejando a una Rin, que no entendía la verdadera razón por el cual su _señor_ había ido y, mucho menos, por qué le habló de la manera en que los yōkai se unían. Incluso, pidiéndole que cuestionara a la esposa de su hermano menor sobre el tema.

Sin darle más importancia, se incorporó y dio camino hacia la aldea, en donde aún tenía cosas pendientes que realizar, para el casamiento de su mejor amigo. Y ver que kimono usaría para presenciar tal evento, el cual seguía emocionándole intensamente.

~O~

El momento de la ceremonia había llegado, cada uno de los aldeanos cumplió con su misión para la boda.

Sango, Kagome y Rin ayudaron a Chinatsu, para colocarle el _Shiromuku_. Terminando con ello, Sango se quedó con la joven novia, mientras Rin y Kagome se retiraron para alistarse, ya que ambas se ayudarían en arreglarse.

Kagome se encargó en primera instancia de Rin, la cual parecía más desesperada en estar lista.

Le ayudó a colocarse un kimono rosa con bordados de mariposas y flores de cerezo, y aunque éste era realmente lindo, a la miko le extraño que no escogiera uno de los más elaborados y hermosos kimonos que le regaló recientemente Sesshōmaru.

A lo cual, Rin respondió con un simple:

 _Es el día de Chinatsu-chan, así que lo mejor es no llamar la atención con kimonos exageradamente finos._

A lo que la sacerdotisa comprendió y asintió.

Ya que cualquiera se vería con ropas harapientas, al lado de los elegantes kimonos que el yōkai le regala a su protegida.

Terminó de alistar a la joven, al sujetar la espesa y negra melena en una coleta alta con un listón rosa y unos prendedores de flor de cerezo, también cortesía del inugami.

La miró y sonrió satisfecha con el trabajo que realizo con Rin. Más por el ligero maquillaje que había escogido para la chica, ya que la protegida de Sesshōmaru, no era afecta a maquillarse el rostro.

—¡Hermosa! —Exclamó la sacerdotisa _._

—¿Usted cree?

Rin se ruborizó ante el halago por parte de Kagome, mientras se veía en el espejo de mano. El cual había sido un regalo por parte de Inuyasha, cuando cumplió sus quince años.

—Sin duda —colocó sus manos en la cintura—. Si esta noche no sales con al menos tres propuestas de matrimonio, dejo de llamarme Higurashi Kagome.

—Vamos, no exagere. Y aunque así fuera, Rin rechazaría tales propuestas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —sonrió ampliamente—. Aun así, es una meta por alcanzar.

Kagome le guiñó el ojo derecho, provocando la risa de Rin, quién siempre se divertía con las ocurrencias de la esposa del han'yō.

—Muy bien, es hora de que Rin le ayude a usted.

Kagome asintió entusiasta y feliz por la emoción que la pelinegra le trasmitía, así que dejó que esta le ayudara en todo el proceso.

Iniciaron con el kimono verde, con pequeñas flores de diferentes colores como adorno. Cuando empezó a acomodar el cuello de éste, Rin se percató de dos pequeñas marcas que estaban en el cuello de la sacerdotisa.

Mientras terminaba su labor, estaba en la fuerte guerra entre callarse o preguntar sobre la marca que estaba en el cuello de Kagome.

Y cómo era predecible, accedió en satisfacer a la curiosidad.

—Kagome-sama…

—¿Sí, Rin-chan? —Miró a la joven mujer, mientras le acomodaba el _obi_ color dorado con franjas delgadas del mismo color de las flores.

—Disculpe la intromisión de Rin, pero no pudo evitar ver dos pequeños orificios en su cuello. ¿Cómo es que se los hizo?

—¡Oh! —La sacerdotisa sonrió apenada y llevó su mano hacia la parte izquierda de su cuello, justo donde estaban las dichosas marcas—. Verás Rin-chan, esas marcas fueron hechas por los colmillos de Inuyasha.

Rin abrió sus ojos y boca, ante la sorpresa de aquella información que le fue entregada con naturalidad.

—¡La mordió! ¿Pero por qué?

Kagome volteó y vio a una asombrada Rin —raro en ella—, que se cubría la boca con ambas manos, mientras los ojos cafés estaban fijos en ella, esperando una respuesta.

—Calma, no tienes porqué espantarte por algo así.

—¡Pero la mordió!

—Sí, pero no por las razones que puedas imaginarte, Rin-chan —una sutil risilla se escapó de los labios de la sacerdotisa—. Después de todo, Inuyasha no es tan bestia como aparenta verse.

—¿Entonces?

Detrás de aquel femenino pestañear, se encontraban aquellos hermosos ojos marrones, los cuales esperaban expectantes la información que le ofrecería Kagome.

Al final de cuentas, la joven mujer no tenía conocimiento de tal cosa. Así como le ocurrió a la sacerdotisa, cuando su esposo había dejado tales marcas en ella.

—Estás marcas significan que soy la pareja oficial de Inuyasha.

—¿Pareja oficial? —Ladeó ligeramente su cabeza a la izquierda—. Rin no entiende, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

Kagome sujetó la mano izquierda de la pelinegra, para que tomara asiento junto a ella. Y al estar ambas sentadas, la sacerdotisa prosiguió.

—Me contó el anciano Myōga que, Inuyasha dejó esas marcas de forma instintiva, para marcarme cómo su compañera de vida. Que esa es la manera en que los yōkai…en este caso han'yō, realizan su emparejamiento.

Rin bajó un poco el rostro y su flequillo cubrió sus ojos.

La joven chica recordó al instante las palabras de Sesshōmaru.

 _Los y_ _ō_ _kai no somos cómo los humanos, no gastamos el tiempo en sandeces como ceremonias. Simplemente nos juntamos, no hay un preámbulo cordial para la unión._

 _La mujer de la bestia, puede darte esa respuesta._

—Así que, Inuyasha-sama marcó a Kagome-sama como su hembra. Esa es la «ceremonia» de los yōkai y han'yō —Rin musitó esas palabras más para sí misma, que para la mujer que tenía frente, que le miraba algo extrañada por la suma seriedad que adopto en ese instante.

—Podría decirse, pero yo prefiero llamarle _unión_. Sabes, no suena tan feo cómo _marcar a su hembra_.

—Rin le pide una disculpa, entiende su punto —rió apenada.

Kagome sonrió aliviada al ver de nuevo a la risueña Rin.

De alguna manera, verla tan pensativa y seria le había inquietado bastante.

—No hay problema —le sonrió ampliamente a la chica—. Si tienes más dudas al respecto, aquí estaré para resolver tus incógnitas, ¿vale?

—Rin se lo agradece —asintió alegre—. Será mejor que terminemos de arreglarla, sino vendrá Inuyasha-sama a gritar por su tardanza.

Kagome suspiró desganada ante esas palabras.

Inuyasha era tan obvio en su manera de actuar, que ya todo mundo predecía sus movimientos.

Así que ambas se levantaron y siguieron con su labor.

~O~

Ya todo estaba listo, la gente ya estaba presente, sólo faltaba que los novios hicieran su aparición en el sitio, para que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo.

Rin estaba junto a Kagome e Inuyasha, mientras cargaba al inquieto Kaname, un pequeño han'yō de tan sólo tres años de edad, que era la misma imagen de su padre.

El pequeño vestía un kimono similar al de su padre Inuyasha.

Sango estaba al lado de Miroku y la anciana Kaede, quienes realizarían la unión entre el joven guerrero y la dulce chica, que era perteneciente de una de las aldeas continúas.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, hasta que un gruñido se escapó de los labios de Inuyasha. Así llamó la atención de ambas mujeres y del pequeño cachorro, quién empezó a olfatear el aire, tratando de encontrar lo que su padre ya había distinguido.

—El tío Sesshōmaru está aquí.

Kagome y Rin miraron de inmediato, al pequeño que habló con tanta seguridad, para después pasar a un refunfúñate Inuyasha, que ya estaba cruzado de brazos.

—No entiendo a que volvió. ¿No le bastó con verte en la mañana? —Escupió las palabras entre dientes—. Se ha vuelto en una pu...

Calló al instante en que la sacerdotisa le jaló de la oreja, y le miraba con gran molestia.

—¿Qué te pasa mujer? ¿Por qué me estiras de la oreja?

—Por imprudente. No tienes decoro al expresarte, sin duda sigues siendo un idiota inmaduro —suspiró cansada—. Y da gracias de que no estas tirado en el suelo, simplemente porque no quiero que ensucies el kimono, que trabajo me costó para que lo usaras.

—¡Keh!

—Discúlpalo, ya sabes cómo es de imprudente, Rin-chan… —susurró el nombre de la chica que ya no estaba a su lado.

La pareja miró hacia la dirección que Rin, había tomado junto con Kaname. Precisamente al enorme árbol, en donde se encontraba recargado Sesshōmaru.

—¿Pero qué diablos? ¡Oye mocosa, regresa!

Pero otro jalón de orejas lo hizo mirar a su mujer, que se mostraba enojada.

—No hagas dramas, Inuyasha. Después de todo, Sesshōmaru jamás le ha hecho nada malo a Kaname y menos cuando se encuentra con Rin.

—Ustedes le hacen mucha confianza a ese bastardo —se cruzó de brazos molesto, mientras musitaba entre dientes cosas no eran entendibles.

Kagome no pudo más que suspirar y esperar que su esposo fuera iluminado algún día.

~O~

Rin y Kaname llegaron hasta Sesshōmaru, que la esperaba apaciblemente recargado en el tronco del viejo árbol.

El daiyōkai prestó su atención a la cría de su medio hermano, quien estaba entre los brazos de Rin.

El cachorro le dedicaba una radiante mirada y una enorme sonrisa, acción que realizaba cada vez que se encontraban.

—Hola, tío Sesshōmaru.

El mencionado asintió con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza, era el sutil saludo que le dedicaba al pequeño, simplemente a él.

El mononoke albino no tenía nada contra la cría de Inuyasha, a pesar de que este fuera más humano que yōkai. Pero se había acostumbrado a él, por el apego mutuo que existía entre el cachorro y Rin.

—Así que término aceptando la invitación de Kohaku-kun —pronunció una alegra Rin—. Eso hace muy feliz a Rin.

Pero el frío daiyōkai no dijo nada, simplemente extendió un paquete hacia la joven morocha.

Rin miró extrañada aquel paquete, ya que no tenía la apariencia de los que siempre le entregaba.

Kaname se soltó hábilmente de los brazos de Rin, para que pudiera tomar el paquete que su tío le estaba dando, quedando así de pie entre los dos adultos.

Rin lo agarró con infinita curiosidad, al querer saber de qué se trataba, esperanzada a que fuera el mismo Sesshōmaru, quien le dijera el contenido del paquete.

—Entrégaselo a Kohaku.

Rin y Kaname miraron rápidamente al albino yōkai.

Ambos se quedaron pasmados, al ver que aquel presente era para el joven hombre y exterminador de yōkai.

Pero la joven mujer se recuperó de su asombro, asintiendo con una tenue sonrisa a Sesshōmaru.

—Así lo haré —aseguró, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco—. ¿Eso quiere decir que no se quedará?

—Estaré aquí —le informó—. Ahora vete, que ya están por empezar.

Rin viró su rostro y visualizo que todos ya habían tomado su lugar, volvió de nuevo hacia Sesshōmaru y le sonrió.

Tomó la pequeña mano de Kaname y caminaron hacia donde los esperaban los padres del cachorro.

—¡Que genial que se va a quedar el tío Sesshōmaru! —Exclamó con entusiasmo el pequeño Han'yō.

—Sin duda lo es, Kaname-kun.

Al llegar, Inuyasha cargó rápidamente a su cachorro de manera celosa, mientras la pelinegra tomó lugar junto a Kagome, quién se le quedó mirando.

—Otro regalo.

—No es para Rin, sino para Kohaku-kun.

—¡Ah!

Kagome miró hacia donde se encontraba Sesshōmaru, de quien no se esperaba un acto como ese. Pero parecía ser, que _El Señor de las Tierras del Oeste_ , le tomó aprecio al pequeño hermano de Sango.

~O~

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente y con mucha expectativa.

Kohaku se mostró siempre tímido, pero sonriente. Mientras Chinatsu, permaneció con el carmín sobre sus mejillas.

La pequeña fiesta que fue elaborada por los aldeanos, inició al instante de que la ceremonia religiosa quedo atrás, dando entrada a la diversión.

Empezando con las felicitaciones a los novios, los cuales simplemente asentían y sonreían por los buenos deseos para su futuro como pareja.

Rin prefirió ser la última, ya que consideró que era lo correcto. Y mientras esperaba su turno, lanzaba miradas hacia el lugar donde había dejado al daiyōkai, para cerciorarse de que seguía ahí, o si ya se había retirado sin decir nada, como era de costumbre.

Pero, Sesshōmaru aún permanecía en el mismo sitio, con la diferencia de que estaba sentado en una de las raíces saltadas del árbol.

La joven pelinegra simplemente sonrió entusiasmada, al ver que el inugami aceptó el quedarse —a su manera— a celebrar la fiesta de Kohaku.

—Rin-chan.

La voz de Kohaku la sacó de su ensoñación, y vio a la pareja que le sonreía alegremente.

—¡Oh, ya es el turno de Rin! —Comentó apenada, al dar unos cuantos pasos, para quedar frente a ellos—. Disculpen —respiró profundo y sonrió—. Rin les desea una vida prospera y feliz a ambos.

En ese instante ofreció una reverencia a la pareja, mientras alzaba sus manos hacia ellos, dándoles el presente que estuvo cargando.

Kohaku sujetó el presente con sorpresa, y esperó a que su amiga se irguiera para saber de qué se trataba.

—Rin-chan, no era necesario este presente.

—No regañes a Rin, este regalo no es de su parte.

—¿Ah?

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia donde su amiga apuntaba, y se encontró con Sesshōmaru, de quién se había percatado de su presencia antes de que la ceremonia empezara.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el regalo, curioso de saber que era lo que el imponente yōkai se había molestado en darle.

—¿Puedo abrirlo? —Inquirió en voz baja.

Sólo los más cercanos al hombre lo escucharon, entre ellos Rin, que sonrió ante la vergüenza que se había hecho presente en su mejor amigo.

—Por supuesto, al final de cuentas es de ustedes.

Rin observó a la pareja y estos se miraron mutuamente, tomando la resolución de que lo abriría de una vez.

Kohaku quitó la fina tela que cubrían la hermosa caja rectangular de madera tallada y barnizada.

Se sentó en el suelo de madera y se dispuso en abrir la caja, para encontrarse con unos rollos de pergaminos, que no tenían ni una sola arruga.

Agarró el primero, y al empezar a leer lo que estaba escrito, sus ojos se desorbitaron a cada línea leída.

Chinatsu estaba sentada al lado de Kohaku, trataba de entender lo que aquellos pergaminos contenían, pero parecía no comprender bien los manuscritos en estos.

Al final el exterminador de yōkai sonrió contentó, guardó con sumo cuidado los pergaminos y cubrió la caja con la fina tela que quitó al principio.

Todos estaban expectantes a que el joven hombre dijera algo referente a los pergaminos, pero no obtuvieron nada, el recién casado le había entregado la caja a su ahora mujer.

—Chinatsu, por favor cuídalo. Iré a darle gracias a Sesshōmaru-sama, por parte de ambos. ¿Te parece bien?

Su esposa simplemente asintió, aun sin entender lo que pasaba, pero al encontrarse con aquella sonrisa despreocupaba por parte su marido, se tranquilizó, dejando que éste partiera hacia la dirección donde el albino ser se encontraba.

—¿Rin-chan?

—¿Sí? —Miró a Chinatsu.

—¿Tú sabes lo que esos pergaminos tienen escrito?

—Rin no tiene idea.

—Ya veo —sonrió—. ¿Podrías darle mi agradecimiento a tu señor, por mí?

—Claro —asintió con una sonrisa.

Rin se mostró feliz al ver que _su señor_ había dado algo que alegró a Kohaku, y que, sin duda haría feliz también a Chinatsu.

La pelinegra miró hacia donde todos están observando.

 _El Y_ _ō_ _kai_ y _El Hombre_.

Sesshōmaru seguía sosegado sin siquiera moverse, mientras Kohaku hablaba y enseguida dio una reverencia, a la cual asintió el mononoke con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Al llegar hasta dónde su mujer, Kohaku vio a los presentes y con una sonrisa dijo:

—Supongo que todos están hambrientos, así que hay que comenzar con la comida.

—Vaya, ya era hora —dijo un molesto Inuyasha, que recibió otro jalón de orejas por parte de la sacerdotisa. Haciéndole gracia a todos los presentes.

La anciana Kaede, Sango, Kagome y Rin, se encargaron de servir los alimentos y repartirlos entre los aldeanos, siendo asistidas por los pequeños hijos de la exterminadora y el cachorro de la sacerdotisa.

La gente comía alegre entre platicas y risas, muchos aun deseándoles buena fortuna a los recién casados y dando consejos de cómo llevar una estable relación. En donde el monje Miroku, se extendían en el área del goce intimó, ganándose las miradas inquisitivas de su mujer, por hablar de esos temas en público.

Al terminar, Rin acomodó dos platos y dos vasos de té en una bandeja, para cogerla y dar camino hacia donde se encontraba sentado _El Señor del Oeste_.

Los pueblerinos vieron el feliz andar de la joven, hacia el ser que todos conocían cómo:

 _El Perro Guardián de la hermosa Rin_.

Al llegar, encontró una de las raíces más planas y colocó la bandeja, para después tomar asiento.

—Sesshōmaru-sama.

—Come, Rin —esa fue la orden explicita, la cual la pelinegra asintió y se dispuso a obedecer.

Ella sabía muy bien que Sesshōmaru, no probaría ni un bocado de lo que le llevo. Pero no podía ser descortés y no ofrecerle de lo que ella estaba comiendo.

Entre bocado y bocado, prefirió entablar conversación con el mononoke, para saber sobre el regalo que dio a Kohaku.

—¿Sesshōmaru-sama?

Él simplemente la miró, atendiendo su llamado.

—¿Qué fue lo que le regalo a Kohaku-kun? —Sus ojos brillaron ante la curiosidad.

—Unas parcelas.

Rin recordó una lejana plática que tuvo con Kohaku, cuando recién había pedido en matrimonio a Chinatsu.

Él tenía interés de hacerse de unos campos de tierra, para dedicarse al sembradío y así dejar su vida como exterminador. No quería seguir arriesgando su vida y dejar a una familia desamparada.

La mujer no tenía idea de que ellos habían conversado sobre el tema y, mucho menos imagino que _su_ _señor_ le tomara importancia a algo que era totalmente ajeno a él.

Su corazón se enterneció al cerciorarse que el frío daiyōkai, era sumamente amable y atento a aquellos que le son y fueron leales.

—Eso ha sido un gesto muy amable de su parte —sonrió dulcemente—. Chinatsu-chan le pidió a Rin, que le diera gracias por el presente.

Sesshōmaru siguió sin inmutarse ante las palabras de Rin, y ella no esperaba menos de él.

Así otro silenció se apodero de ellos, uno que ahora no le agradaba, no quería que la plática muriera.

En ese instante recordó lo que sucedió en la cabaña de Kagome.

—Kagome-sama tiene dos marcas en su cuello, específicamente en su lado izquierdo.

Se ganó totalmente la atención del yōkai, que observaba cada uno de los movimientos femeninos de Rin. Desde la manera en que dejó aquel cuenco de comida, para pasar a sujetar la taza de té.

—Le dijo a Rin, que el causante de aquella marca fue Inuyasha-sama —bebió un poco del té y prosiguió—. Clavó sus colmillos en la piel de Kagome-sama, para reclamarla como su hembra —hizo una pequeña pausa, para después continuar su relato—. Esa es la manera en la que los yōkai se unen, ¿no es así?

Sesshōmaru no respondió, simplemente dejó sus orbes dorados fijos en la pequeña mujer que le hacía compañía.

—Sin embargo, Rin sigue sin entender la manera en que esa marca puede demostrar que alguien ya está ligada a un yōkai. Al final, no es algo que pueda verse, a menos que se muestre.

—No es algo que los humanos puedan percibir con simplicidad.

—Es decir…

—Sólo los yōkai o seres sobrenaturales pueden darse cuenta de ello —empezó a explicar el mononoke—. La marca sólo es para que los humanos puedan verla, por si osan tocar lo que no les pertenece. Pero lo verdaderamente importante, es lo que se trasmite por medio de aquella mordida.

—¿Y qué es eso, Sesshōmaru-sama?

—La esencia que el macho le inyecta a la hembra al morderla.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que… —Rin abrió los ojos espantada—. No, no puede ser. Kagome-sama siempre huele muy bien.

Sesshōmaru alzó su ceja izquierda, ante la posible idea que estaba imaginando Rin.

 _Una sacerdotisa apestando a perro mojado._

—Ella conserva su aroma característico —con ello, ganó de nuevo la atención de la damisela—. Pero entre su aroma propio, se puede presenciar la esencian de la bestia. Con ello alerta a todo yōkai, espíritu o ente, que esa hembra ya tiene dueño y está prohibida para ellos.

—Eso suena bastante injusto, ¿que una mujer no puede marcar a su hombre?

Las ideologías feministas que tenía Rin, eran una notoria influencia por parte de aquella sacerdotisa y la exterminadora. Algo que el mismo mononoke, no sabía si agradecer o aborrecer.

—Siendo una mujer humana, no.

—Pero una hembra yōkai…sí.

Sesshōmaru no dijo más, su silencio era suficiente para darle la razón a la joven mujer.

—Qué manera tan interesante de unirse —Rin volvió su vista hacia la pequeña fiesta, concentrándose en la pareja a la cual se celebraba— ¿Cuántas hembras pueden marcar los yōkai?

La cuestión fue un susurró que se liberó de sus labios, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la fiesta, que en cada momento estaba tomando una imagen más cálida.

—Sólo a una.

La pelinegra volvió a ver al daiyōkai, que la miraba fijamente.

—A la mujer que en verdad amen —mencionó una apenada Rin.

Sesshōmaru escuchó cómo el corazón de la joven se aceleró en cuestión de segundos, vio el temblar del menudo cuerpo y el sonrojo apoderarse de las mejillas.

Tomó ventaja de la distracción de la nerviosa Rin, acercándose a ella para tirar de aquel listón que sujeta la larga cabellera negra.

Rin volteó a verlo, mientras este acomodaba uno de los prendedores en una improvisada coleta del lado izquierdo, igual a la que solía usar cuando era niña. La diferencia es que ésta caía pesadamente, solamente siendo notoria por el prendedor de flores.

De alguna manera le trajo mucha nostalgia.

Había dejado de hacerse la coleta recién cumplido los quince años, al darse cuenta que ya no era una niña y que no deseaba verse como una, y menos en presencia de Sesshōmaru.

A pesar de su decisión, él jamás le preguntó porque cambió su estilo de peinarse. Pero, Sesshōmaru aun recordaba aquella coleta que la caracterizaba.

Saberlo, le hacía feliz.

—Ya eres una mujer madura, Rin —descendió su mano hacia la mejilla de Rin—. Ya puedes elegir por ti misma.

Todas sus dudas habían sido resultas, al tener esa última pieza.

Sesshōmaru había tomado el tema, para que ella pudiera darle una respuesta. Tenía la opción de tener una hermosa ceremonia de bodas —cómo la de Kohaku—, si decidía quedarse y relacionarse con algún aldeano. O tener aquella marca que la uniría al daiyōkai que estaba a su costado.

Pero la joven mujer jamás vacilo ante la decisión que tomaría, siempre estuvo segura de que algún día volvería estar al lado de Sesshōmaru. Y ya era hora de que esa decisión se diera a conocer.

—¡Sí!

Una suave y dulce sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y, sin dudarlo, colocó su mano sobre la varonil mano que le acariciaba la mejilla. Acto que él no rechazo, ya que todo estaba decidido.

 _Rin ya había tomado una decisión._

* * *

De antemano, les agradezco mucho por dar un poco de su tiempo a esta lectura. Espero les guste y si tienen alguna opinión para que pueda ir mejorando con mis próximos escritos, estaré totalmente dispuesta a leerlos.

 **¡Gracias a todos!**

Este oneshot ha sido editado para entregarles un escrito de mejor calidad, para los que vuelvan a leerlo y las nuevas personas que se han encontrado con este pequeño fanfic.

Espero le sea de su agrado, ahora que he corregido esos errores que no permitían que el escrito se valorara o entendiera.

También para darle las gracias a cada una de las personas que le han dado en favoritos e incluso la siguen. En especial a los que han dejado su hermoso y valiosísimo review.

Muchas gracias a: **BABY SONY, serena tsukino chiba, CruxMarie, Rosseta, Mayuzz, gcfavela, caliu, iblwe, leslymishel05, akemi, Jazmin L, Patzylin-Donno, Guest* y Angellimar.**

Y nuevamente: **¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
